User blog:SPARTAN 119/Combat Experience vs Technology: John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) vs Yukiteru Amano (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)
John Marston, the former outlaw who fought both for and against the government VS Yukiteru Amano, the Japanese teenager who ended up in a fight to the death, with the prize of becoming a god. An experienced marksman armed with technology from the turn of the 20th century faces a Japanese teenager armed with 21st century firepower. Firepower and experience clash to determine who is THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! =Combatants= John Marston John Marston was born in 1873. His father was an illiterate Scottish immigrant and his mother was a prostitute who died during childbirth. John's father was blinded in both eyes during a bar fight in Chicago. In 1881, John's father died of unknown causes, thought to be through drink. John was only 8 years old at the time and was sent to an orphanage where he lived most of his life up to the age of 17 and where he met his future wife, Abigail, with whom he promptly ran away. Both later joined Dutch van der Linde's gang, where Dutch took care of John, teaching him how to read, shoot and the ways of the West. He was betrayed by the U.S. Army in 1911, where an entire firing squad was sent to kill him. He taken out 6 before his death, after sacrificing himself to save his family. John Marston is a former outlaw and bandit. He ran with Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella, committing bank robberies, train raids, murders and other various crimes across the country. According to Marston, the gang stole and fought for a reason. In stealing from the rich and those who were given too much to give to the poor, they wanted to elicit change in the people of the West, although this might just be his own justification for their actions. In 1906, after being seriously wounded in a bank robbery and being left to die by Bill Williamson and his other former brothers in arms, Marston sought to retire from the outlaw lifestyle. Putting his past deeds behind him, he disappeared along with his wife Abigail Marston and young son Jack and purchased a ranch. Between his abandonment of the gang and the beginning of the game, Marston had a daughter, but she died of an unknown illness. Despite Marston's apparent reformation, he remains a masterful gunman, rider and hunter. Marston is a rugged survivalist and knows life as a fight for survival; he adheres to the old-fashioned West in a world rapidly experiencing the advancements of technology. The old American Wild West, at the time, was being tamed by encroaching technological advances such as railroads, telegram offices and stricter law enforcement. The federal government creates the Bureau of Investigation to aid in the process and puts Edgar Ross in charge. One of the Bureau's major goals is to rid the region of all of the violent gangs running wild and unchallenged, especially that of Bill Williamson. Ross decides to use an ex-associate of Williamson's to hunt him down: former outlaw John Marston. By kidnapping John's wife and son, Ross forces him to comply. He successfully kills the former gang members, and goes to lead a peaceful life, on a ranch with his wife and son. However, in 1911, Edgar double-crosses John. He, along with the Bureau and US Army, launches an attack on the Marston ranch. John and son continue holding off the attack. John tells Abigail and Jack to run while he stays behind in the barn to defend them. But in reality, he realizes that the only way to save his family from the government's crosshairs is to lay down his life so they can be free. John sacrifices himself in a desperate last-stand against Ross and his men. After exiting the barn calmly and standing before a large firing-squad, he draws his pistol and takes out as many men as he can until they open fire on him. Still standing, with multiple bullet wounds on his bloody body, he breathes vigorously and drops his revolver, falls to his knees and then eventually collapses to the ground. As Ross watches Marston dying, he is clearly satisfied with knowing that the final member of Dutch's gang is dead. Ross and his men leave the ranch. Abigail and Jack, upon hearing the cease-fire, return to find John's body in a pool of blood. They bury him up on top of the hill overlooking the ranch. His grave is inscribed "Blessed are the Peacemakers." John's death at the hands of Ross is a poetic end to his life. He sacrifices himself to save his family so they could lead a better life - the reason he sought redemption in the first place. By his death, he knew that Ross wouldn't persecute Abigail or Jack any longer, allowing them to start life fresh, allowing Jack the chance to grow up without the brutality and violence that shaped John's early life. Sadly, despite his father's sacrifice, Jack possibly still goes on to become an outlaw; As he tracks down and kills Edgar Ross in revenge, without hesitation. The path to redemption, it seems, is a hard road to follow. Yukiteru Amano Yukiteru was an introverted teenager living in Sakurami City until he was given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Amano's, the actions of those around him, but never predictions directly concerning himself. The diary, which takes the form of a cell phone, marks Yuki as a combatant of a battle royale to the death between twelve "diary holders", with the winner becoming Deus' successor as god. Yuki's intends to revive his dead parents if he wins the battle and becomes a god. Amano is aided in the battle, not always willingly, by Yuno Gasai, a violent, stalker-like "diary holder" who happens to be obsessed with him. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Tomahawk (John) A tomahawk is a traditional Native American axe, featuring a stone or metal head (metal for the purposes of this match). The axe is characterized by its light weight, straight handle, and small head, often backed with a hammer. The weapon can be used as a melee weapon or thrown. Hatchet (Yuki) A hatchet is a small axe typically used for cutting firewood, and is generally used as a wilderness survival and camping tool. 119's Edge Marston's Tomahawk as it is designed for use as a weapon and can be thrown. Revolvers Colt Single Action Army (John) The Colt Single Action Army revolver (also known as the Peacemaker) is a single-action revolver developed in the 1870's for U.S. military use. It saw extensive use in combat in the Plains Indians Wars (finding its way into the hands of the Native Americans themselves) and in the wars with Mexico. Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Yuki) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small, .38 revolver first manufactured in 1951. The weapon is a popular backup or off-duty weapon for police officers, and is sometimes used as a sidearm by undercover officers. 119's Edge John's Colt Single Action Army for its superior stopping power. Semi Automatics Borchardt C93 (John) The Borchardt C93 was the first semi automatic pistol to be made in any significant numbers. The weapon fired a 7.65mm round from an eight-round box magazine. While the weapon was accurate and could fire more quickly than a revolver, the weapon had a poor ergonomic design with its almost vertical grip. The Borchardt would later be improved upon by Georg Luger into the famous Luger pistol. SiG Sauer P220 (Yuki) The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires 9mm ammunition from a 9-round magazine and has an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge Yuki's SiG Sauer P226 for its superior stopping power, magazine size, and better ergonomics. Special Weapons Mauser C96 and Winchester Model 1873 (John) The Mauser C96 is an early German 7.63mm semi-automatic pistol used by John Marston. Anachronistically, Marston uses as fully automatic version with a range or 150-200 meters. The Winchester Model 1873, also known as "The Gun that Won the West", was a lever-action rifle with a range of between 137 and 182 meters (150-200 yards). The weapon fired a .44-40 round. Heckler and Koch MP5 (Yuki) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Yuki's MP5 for its superior range, rate of fire, and more modern design. =X-Factors= =Battle= Yukiteru Amano appeared in a desert, surrounded by numerous sandstone rock formations, in the American West, in the distance, there appeared to be a 19th century town like something out of a Western. Yuki did not how he got there, he supposed this must be Deus' doing. Yuki heard hoofbeats in the distance, with a man riding on horseback, with a pistol in hand. Yukiteru assumed he was a threat and fired a burst from his MP5 at the man. John Marston heard the burst of fire, and felt his horse collapse under him, riddled with several bullets. Marston himself, however, was unhurt, and took cover behind a sandstone arch as bullets whizzed past him. Marston peeked out of cover and fired his Winchester rifle at Yuki, but he too, missed, unable to aim properly under the fire from Yuki's SMG. The finally, hail of lead let up as Yuki was forced to reload. Marston tried to fire his Winchester, but found himself out of ammo, having used up several rounds on a group of outlaws shortly before the encounter. Acting quickly, Marston drew his Mauser C96 and fired a burst of several round at Yuki, one of which wounded his hand, causing him to drop the MP5 an shout in pain. Yukiteru, however, drew a SiG Sauer P226 and fired several rounds at Marston, took cover behind the sandstone arch again, but Yuki moved for cover to cover, evading Marston's fire behind a group of several boulders and sandstone pinnacles and moving through a narrow gap between to large boulder, getting a clear shot at Marston, firing his SiG and Smith and Wesson 36 akimbo. Marston moved around the side of the sandstone arch, getting out of the line of fire as bullets pinged off the rock. Marston drew his Colt Single Action Army, and, as with the speed of an expert gunman, fanned the hammer and fired all six shots at Yuki, three of them catching in the chest, causing him the fall to his knees, dead. Marston walked up to Yuki's body and said, "Sorry to do this partner, but you don't need this anymore" and took the MP5 and the remaining magazines, examining the weapon, which was unlike anything he had seen before. Marston then walked away towards town. WINNER: John Marston Experts' Opinion While Yuki's MP5 was a major advantage, the superior technology was not enough to negate Marston's far superior combat experience. Original Battle, weapons, and votes available here. Category:Blog posts